1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor and more particularly to an AC motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional AC motor is not easily added new electronic control means due to the bulky and heavy motor, and thus is replaced by the DC motor gradually. AC voltage is first transformed into DC voltage and then a DC motor is driven by the DC voltage via a full bridge converter or a half bridge converter. At present, the AC voltage is transformed into the DC voltage by a full-wave rectifier or half-wave rectifier, but the performance is not good and easily causes undesired power consumption.